Mr. Benoit takes a trip to the dentist.
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: LMAO! It's kinda a continuation of Rhyno the tooth fairy one. Ya don't need to read that one to get this one. It's just fluff! Yaya! This fluff has Benoit going to some strangely familair blond, goofy dentist's...R&R please!


All right, this is another story I wrote on allegy meds (since they seem so popular LoL!) I could not get the thought of Chris Benoit going to the dentist out of my head (Waits to get *thupped* by Tracy) I am so sorry in case Benoit actully reads these stories. Doh! I own nothing. I am nothing. Vince owns everyone. Rhyno the Tooth Fairy (and dentist too I guess) was so Totally my idea! Pretending to be E&C is cool! LoL! Rock on! Don't forget to respond! (Cuz Tracy might be mad... and then I'll need a new friend...)  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Benoit takes a trip to the dentist.  
  
  
  
My name is Mr. Benoit. I don't like dentist's. Something about scary people putting needles into my mouth freaks me out. But my lovely and beautiful (and scary and could kick my ass) wife, Tracy, wants me to go. She says it's disgusting that I don't go. And if I don't go today, then no whipped cream later tonight. I need my whipped cream! Er. Nevermind. She picked a random name out of my Blue Jays hat. Terry Gerin: Animal Whisper, Farmer, and sometimes dentist. He sounds all right.   
  
"Um. Hi. I'm Mr. Benoit? I told someone I'd be here to get my teeth checked by Mr. Gerin." I say looking at the lady at the desk.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Rhyno...er...Gerin left town under weird circumstances involving a jar.... But his apprentice's the Broody brothers can see you." She said not looking up from her magazine. Ooh. It's the new Teen People with Mark McGrath on the cover! Yummy!   
  
I walk into the room and see it covered in streamers and a weird kind of Gothic symbol in the middle of the room.   
"Dude!"  
"What dude?"  
"It's another dude!"  
"Really? Dude!"  
  
I look to where the voices are and I see two blond guys in doctor coats (Well, the one had a doctors coat on, the other had a purple rain coat/trenchcoat on) sitting in the corner playing video games at the TV in the corner.   
  
"Dude! King Edge is So Awesome!"  
"Dude! Totally!" The other one said as he was petting a trophy.   
"Hey, guys?" I said uncertainly  
"Dude? What? I'm trying to beat the Rock! He so totally reeks of something and awesomeness isn't it" The taller of the two said, deep in concentration.   
"I'd like to get my teeth cleaned please now so I can leave."  
"Dude! That's right!" The smaller one said smacking himself in the head "We're so totally at work. And it's your turn to check the dude out. I think I'll help you beat the Rock"  
"Dude?! Really thanks! Hey! You just made me get the People's elbow! Ochy!"  
"Sorry dude!"  
"Yeah...." The tall one said looking down at his brother with disgust. "Anyway, like my dorkchop brother said"   
"Hey!"   
"I guess it's my turn. Come sit down Mr...?"  
"Benoit. Chris Benoit."   
"My name is Dr Edge B.T.W That's By The Way and my bro over there is Dr. Christian. All right Mr. Benoit, Chris Benoit. That's a pretty long name." I say nothing and just hit myself in the face. "Dude! If you do that you'll knock out your teeth! Now, open wide!" I open my mouth wide. "Dude!? Have you been hitting yourself a lot lately? Cuz you're definitively missing some teeth."   
"DHAjkdakjhakj"  
"Dude?" Dr. Edge takes his hands out of my mouth   
"I said, I'm only missing ONE tooth and I have him in my pocket... He's my special friend."   
"Dude! What did you name it!"   
"Him. His name is Chrissy-poo Jr."   
"Sweet lady McGee! That is so cool! Let me check the rest of your teeths." I don't even bother correcting his English. Soon my ordeal is over. Thank god. "Dude! Do you wanna stay and play NHL 2001 with us? We just got it in the mail."   
"Sure, only if I get to play Team Canada."   
"Hell, no! Canada is so totally our team!"   
"Exactly C. E and C are always T.C. Team Canada."   
"My side of Canada is better!"   
"Is not! Ours is!"   
  
Test suddenly joins in (through the magic of my pen... he can do whatever he wants...) And he yells, "Is not! Mine is!" And they fight to see what section is better. Chris Jericho would've been there to help, expect for the fact that he was still busy trying to get that obessessed girl, Tracy off his leg. (Dude? Could that Tracy and Benoit's 'wife' who likes whipped cream, be the same girl.....? :)   
  



End file.
